


Get You In

by deliciousshame



Series: AoKuro Week 2015 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, AoKuro Week, AoKuro Week 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousshame/pseuds/deliciousshame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya already is friends with someone who is a genius at basketball. Moving just beside another one wasn't part of his plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get You In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AoKuro Week 2015, prompt: neighbors turned friends turned lovers AU
> 
> AUs completed unrelated to the original settings aren’t really my thing, so: the Miragen didn’t go to Teikou. They all ended up in different schools, so they’re well known but not nearly as infamous as they were in canon. Since Kise never met Aomine, he never started playing basketball. Kuroko ended up giving up basketball since he’s pretty much useless in a team. He still plays by himself. He went to Seirin, where he didn’t join the club but became friends with Kagami anyway because they were in the same class and they both like basket.

The main reason he moved there is that it’s so close to a basketball court he can see it from his window. Sure, it’s not too far from his university and it’s as cheap as an apartment in Tokyo can be, but the basketball court sealed the deal.

Since those were his priorities, the place is lacking in many ways. It’s a small room, the building is old, it’s cold in winter and the walls are paper thin. That’s why he can tell his neighbor from the right is an architecture student, has a girlfriend named Yumiko and sings enka songs when he thinks no one will hear him. His neighbor living in the apartment to his left often gets waken up by phone calls from his girlfriend, Satsuki, who forced him to go to college, apparently. Tetsuya doesn’t know what he’s studying. It’s doesn’t matter, because he’s Aomine Daiki. He’s really, really good at basketball, anyone with some interest in the sport knows. 

Maybe he should tell Kagami-kun about him. That might make him arrive faster. He’s late. 

He’s bored. He looks from the window. Maybe Aomine-kun is playing. He’s always a pleasure to watch. 

Aomine-kun is playing. With Kagami-kun. 

Tetsuya goes to the court to watch them play. He doesn’t want to stop them. Kagami-kun is having too much fun. They’re playing too quickly for others to join in, the ball moving up and down and sideways so fast he could almost lose it. It’s winter, it’s a little too cold outside, but Tetsuya doesn’t feel its bite, and neither do they. 

It takes a while for Kagami-kun to see him. “Kuroko! When did you arrive?”

Kuroko checks his watch. “Half an hour ago, maybe.” His quiet absence of presence let him observe without disturbing. “You were supposed to be at my apartment one hour ago.”

Kagami-kun rubs the back of his head, embarrassed. “Sorry. Aomine was practising, and before I knew it we were playing.”

“Kagami, who’s that?” Tetsuya doesn’t think Aomine-kun liked being interrupted.

“That’s Kuroko. We went to high school together. He lives in the building over there.”

“Hey, so do I.”

“Aomine-kun is my neighbor.”

“What, really?”

Tetsuya was sure Aomine-kun didn’t notice. “Yes. We were going to eat together. Do you want to join us, Aomine-kun?” Tetsuya found out, courtesy of his apartment’s thin walls, that Aomine-kun has atrocious eating habits. There are too many delivery men bringing foods of all kinds to his place. Tetsuya himself had Kagami-kun teach him before he moved to make sure he wouldn’t share such a fate. He’s not as good as him, but his cooking has been considered “acceptable, sometimes even good!” by his friends from Seirin, so he’s satisfied. 

Aomine-kun turns to Kagami-kun. “You don’t mind?”

Kagami shrugs. “If Kuroko is fine with it.”

That’s how he first meets Aomine-kun: over nabe, mediating the arguments between Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun. He’s never been so glad he always buys too many ingredients when Kagami-kun comes over to eat. It’s barely enough for their combined appetite.  
________________________

There is someone knocking at his door. Since he heard Aomine-kun close the door of his apartment, he’s not very surprised.

“Hey, Kuroko, right? Look, my heater’s broken. You have to know how cold this building gets. Do you mind if I spend the night here? I’ll go buy another one tomorrow.”

Tetsuya does know. He couldn’t say no. “Of course.”

“Thanks, you’re a friend. I’ll bring my futon.”

It’s too late to go shopping, but not that late. Tetsuya was working on an essay for his classes, but he’ll set that aside for now. Ignoring his unexpected guest would be rude.

He just knows what to do to keep him entertained. “I have dvds of NBA games. Want to watch them?”

“Yes! That’s probably way more interesting than whatever you were working on.”

Watching games with Aomine-kun is instructive. Despite his crazy playing style, Aomine-kun has a deep love and comprehension of the game. His commentaries are pertinent. They end up arguing about strategies a few times. It’s fun. 

They fall asleep on the couch. Tetsuya is late to his class the next morning. 

________________________

“So, you like basketball.”

“Yes.”

“Why aren’t you playing then?”

“I do, from time to time.” 

“I mean, in a club.”

“I’m not good enough. I was just dragging my team down.”

“You can’t be that bad.”

“I’m afraid I am.”

“Nah. Come on, show me.”

_Ten minutes later._

“Sorry I doubted you. You suck.”

________________________

Even through the phone, he can tell Kagami-kun is unhappy. “Sorry, I can’t make it.”

“I understand. Good luck with your exams.” College is what it is. Tetsuya himself had to deal with deadlines more times than he can remember. 

He stares at the overwhelming quantity of food he already prepared. He can’t eat all that by himself. 

How lucky for him that his neighbor shares Kagami-kun’s inhuman hunger. 

“Aomine-kun, how do you feel about curry rice?”

“You know, you could just come over instead of calling me.”

What kind of person does Aomine-kun think he is? “Showing up unexpected would be rude.”

“You have permission to do so next time. I don’t care. Also yes to the free food.”

________________________

Someone is knocking at his door. Strange. He wasn’t expecting a visitor at this time.

There’s a beautiful woman on the other side, presenting him with a stunning smile. “Hello! You must be Kuroko-san.”

“Yes. Can I help you?”

“My name is Momoi Satsuki. I’ve heard you’ve been taking care of Dai-chan lately. I’m sorry for your trouble. He can be quite a handful.”

…Dai-chan. That must be his girlfriend. “It’s been no problem.”

“You’re being modest. Trust me, I know how much of a burden he can be.”

She’s still standing in the doorway. “Please enter. I’ll make tea.”

Once they’re settled down he can ask her why she is visiting him and not Aomine-kun.

She stops herself from looking around his very ordinary room to answer “I wanted to meet Dai-chan’s lover.”

Tetsuya chokes on his tea. 

Momoi-san rises to help him. “Are you alright?” 

Tetsuya catches his breathe. “I am fine, thank you. You just took me by surprise.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Are you keeping your relationship quiet? Really, Dai-chan never tells me the important things!”

“Did Aomine-kun tell you this?”

“Of course not. Like I just said, he never tells me anything. I guessed. Dai-chan doesn’t do subtlety very well.”

He has to set her right. “Momoi-san, you’re wrong. Aomine-kun and I aren’t a couple. In fact, I thought you and he were.”

“Me and Dai-chan! It’s not like that! He’s my childhood friend, I’ve known him forever, I have to look out for him because he can’t look out from himself but I’m not in love with him, I swear.” 

“I see.”

“How about you, though? Do you like Dai-chan?”

Tetsuya blushes. He might have a crush on Aomine-kun, but it’s not Momoi-san’s business. “Please don’t ask me such questions.”

Momoi-san is… squealing. “You’re so cute when you blush! It’s okay, Dai-chan likes you too. Just tell him, he’s shy.”

Aomine-kun, shy. Nothing about him says shy. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. We only started talking recently.”

“That doesn’t matter! Here, you look like a nice person. I like you already! So I’ll help you out.”

Tetsuya isn’t sure why this sentence creates a sense of dread, but it does. She takes out her phone. “Hi, Dai-chan.” Oh no. “I’m at Kuroko-san’s place, come here now! He has something to tell you.”

“Momoi-san!”

She just smiles at him harder. “Don’t worry, it will be fine!”

Aomine-kun enters without knocking. Tetsuya doesn’t even care. He’s not prepared for this.

Momoi-san waves at him. “Dai-chan! Sit here. I’m leaving, I don’t want to be in the way. Bye! Kuroko-san, tell me how it turns out!” And she escapes, leaving him staring ahead, wondering what to say.

Aomine-kun sighs. “You don’t have to do anything. I know better than anyone how Satsuki can get. You can’t let her bully you.”

“She’s a little… overwhelming.”

“That’s Satsuki, all right.”

This short exchange doesn’t exactly alleviate the awkward ambiance between them.

“Maybe I should go back, right?”

Should he? Should Tetsuya say something? Momoi-san surely knows Aomine-kun better than him. But she was wrong about them.

Aomine-kun is waiting for his answer, looking for approval and, maybe, fidgeting a little?

Maybe she was right. “Stay.” Breathing. Breathing is important. “Momoi-san said I should tell you I like you. Was she right?” Here. It’s done. Mostly.

Aomine-kun can blush. It looks good on him. “Damn Satsuki. I’ll get her for this.” Tetsuya’s heart almost sinks, but Aomine-kun is still speaking, avoiding his eyes and yet reaching for his hand. “She’s right. You should.”

“Aomine-kun, I like you. Please go out with me.”

His blush deepens. “Me too, I guess, so yeah. Let’s.”

“Good. Now give me Momoi-san’s number, I need to tell her about this.”

“No. No, that’s a terrible idea, don’t do it, if she thinks this is her doing she’ll be insufferable.”

“It is her doing, mostly.”

“Maybe. Just don’t tell her that.”

Tetsuya isn’t getting in a fight with his boyfriend of two minutes over something this dumb. He’ll just take it from his phone later. “Fine. For now.” She deserves thanks for handing him this: Aomine-kun’s hand in his.


End file.
